objectsnightmaresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marshmallow
About Marshmallow, labeled The Sweet One, was a female contestant on Inanimate Insanity who was placed on Team Epic. She returned for Inanimate Insanity II and was placed on The Bright Lights. She is voiced by Dee Cashin. In SlendyBFDI, Marshmallow was killed by Evan at Night and turned into a hostile monster. She inhabits Shed Hills (Dusk) with Donut. Appearance Normal Marshmallow appears to be a white marshmallow. Her entire body except her limbs is white. Monster Marshmallow is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Resurrected Marshmallow is a Abilities Marshmallow is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Gravity Manipulation: Marshmallow possesses the ability, or rather, inability to use gravity correctly. This ability doesn’t appear to be voluntary, but it has both helped and hindered Marshmallow in many challenges, such as in “The Crappy Cliff” and “Crappy Anniversary” where she is shifted to the side before landing in the water, or in “War De Guacamole” where she is halted right before hitting the spinning saw and flung back upwards. * Shattering Voice: Due to her incredibly high-pitched voice, Marshmallow has the astounding ability to shatter glass just by yelling, shattering unfortunate contestants like Test Tube in “Marsh on Mars”. * Healing from Fire: Noticed in two episodes, “The Stacker” (burnt from “One-Shot Wonder”) and “Breaking The Ice”, Marshmallow is able to be burned and recovered without MePhone4’s help. Personality Marshmallow is a naive, kind-hearted, innocent, fierce, and aggressive player. She is commonly characterized as sweet, joyful, and vivacious with others. As a critical and occasionally cynical person, Marshmallow is generally concerned only with her own interests and is not afraid to speak her mind without caring about the consequences. Though being so punny and inadequate, Marshmallow makes up for it with strong motivation and usually carries through challenges with ease. Her aggressiveness can sometimes drive her to make rash decisions, such as destroying the bar in “War De Guacamole” to kill OJ, and using Apple to cross the quicksand in “4Seeing the Future”. As a result, Marshmallow primarily cares only about herself, and occasionally her select friends, often causing trouble between her and the other contestants. Marshmallow has been through many unreliable relationships. Marshmallow‘s friendship has constantly been difficult with Apple, as the two quickly became enemies after Marshmallow ruined Christmas for Apple in “The Snowdown”. However, in “Marsh on Mars”, Apple and Marshmallow were quick to resolve their issues and come to a truce and spend more time together. Apple begins to develop an excessive clinginess to Marshmallow, who disliked the attention she was receiving and began to see Apple as an annoyance rather than a friend. Their relationship turns for the worse following the events of “Let ’Er R.I.P.”, when Apple reveals that she was using Marshmallow for the competition, destroying their friendship. This was later resolved in Kick the Bucket, where Bow not only told Marshmallow that she possessed Apple to say that Marshmallow is a bad person, but get Marshmallow to work up the courage to help Apple escape Hotel OJ to join her, Bow, and Dough in the haunted house. Marshmallow has become very untrustworthy of others and tries to keep her problems to herself. When she opens to friends, no one seems to understand or give helpful advice. Marshmallow also develops a deep hatred towards the competition and how it changes people. Eventually, Marshmallow is driven to leave the competition and get away from the stress it caused her.Category:Antagonists Category:SlendyBFDI III Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Objects Category:Teen Category:SlendyBFDI Annihilation Category:Teens Category:Inanimate Insanity